wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 12, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week was pretty short as far as Elegy was concerned owing to the Labor Day holiday as well as this past Friday, which I spent making revisions to the side project responsible for the most recent hiatus on WCRPG Updates. During the three days I spent working on the campaign this past week, my focus was on the ongoing translation effort in Chapter 2.2. On Tuesday, I completed the syntactic review for the final remaining block of text of the prologue's first scene, so all that remains with that scene is the actual translation. A total of three blocks of text were translated that same day and partial translations took place on five more blocks. On Wednesday and Thursday, a total of 22 syntactic reviews were completed in the second scene of the prologue. Another three blocks were translated on Thursday with six more partials that same day. I also spent some time each day working on preparing to add newly generated terms to the Kilrathi lexicon. I have 32 new reverse terms to add to the lexicon, which as of this morning are complete through the thesaurus step. All that means is that I've reviewed the existing translations for the terms and have used a thesaurus to find similar terms; the next thing to do is to see if the synonym exists in the lexicon, re-purpose any synonyms discovered to mean the new term as well, and generate new terms for any concept not in the lexicon. I hope to have the new terms in the lexicon later today so that I can complete the partial translations already in progress. As of this morning, thirteen blocks of translation have been completed in the Chapter 2.2 prologue with 12 partials in progress and 57 syntactic reviews complete. Officially, another 73 blocks of text have seen no work as yet, though I have reason to suspect that figure is off (I caught myself adding to the count of the number of text blocks to do at least once this past week). A couple of things happened with the lexicon itself this past week. First, there is now an "official" proper order in which adjectives are supposed to appear; since the Kilrathi rules are based on English rules for the order of adjectives, I'm reasonably certain that I've really been following the new rules all along. The other major change is one that I know I haven't been following, and that's the inclusion of Kilrathi prefixes to correspond to certain English suffixes such as -able and -ness. Officially, the existing rule (that such modifiers do not exist) will still stand as gramatically correct, but I will have the terms there for future use. It's really just making official certain compunds I've been using with certain words (most notably the use of h'in- = can for the -able/-ible suffix). My Plan for this week is to continue in Chapter 2.2. I plan to get the terms from this week's translations into the lexicon later today, and then I'll finish up the partials currently in progress before proceeding with any new work. As mentioned, I could stand to re-count the text blocks and see if my figures are correct; that's an administrative sort of thing, though. Chapter 2.3 is still on my horizon - and to remind myself, mainly, I need to finish building the Demon's Eye base statistics, begin mocking up battle maps, and slice the Chapter's plot some more. The packing process begins this week at my workplace, so I'm hoping I still have the necessary equipment (read: a workstation) long enough to get some significant work done on the campaign. I will also be continuing to make revisions to my side project; I don't anticipate that eating up too much of my time this coming week. Well, that's all I've got for this update. Assuming I still have access to a network-connected computer, the next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, September 19th. If it looks like I won't, I'll be sure to mention it. Anyways, y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts